


Glitter Princess

by istilllikekhr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, KHRweek2020, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr
Summary: Yamamoto, currently rehearsing to be a princess in a play, demands a kiss from his knight Hibari.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Glitter Princess

“As the current princess of Vongola kingdom, I order you to give me a…kiss!”

Yamamoto sat proudly on the wonky paper mache throne, waving his glittery wand at Hibari, who didn’t even bother to take his eyes away from the script, figuring out learning his lines was more important than roleplaying.

“Hibari, this is a command from the princess! You are a knight, you must obey!” 

Hibari felt his pressure rising.

“Quiet, or else you and your little pointy hat will both get bitten.”

Yamamoto let out his most dramatic gasp, holding the pink sparkly hat closer to his chest. “You dare defy the princess...This calls for punishment…”

“And what will you do, herbivore? Throw glitter on me?” Hibari smirked.

“That’s too evil. Glitter doesn’t come off, you know! No no, I shall punish you with...kiss!”

And like a tiger, Yamamoto pounced on Hibari with speed that someone wearing a long sparkly princess gown shouldn’t have.

Hibari somehow didn’t manage to dodge the surprise attack, soon finding himself on the ground, under a thin layer of glitter and Yamamoto over him.

“Ehehe, glomped~” Yamamoto had a silly smile on his face, that in a blink of an eye transformed into a pained expression after getting a knee right to the stomach.

As he recoiled, Hibari got up, dusting off his costume. “Since you have so much confidence, let’s see if you really remember your lines. If you don’t, I will bite you to death.”

Yamamoto looked up, hand still protecting his wound. “And what if… ouch…I do remember?”

“You get to live.”

“...How about a kiss?” 

“You are in no position to negotiate. Get up.”

Yamamoto let out one last groan of pain before recomposing himself. “Okay, okay…which scene?”

“37. Go.”

Sitting on his throne, Yamamoto got ready to act.

“My fair knight, it seems like you have returned from your journey. Do pray tell, have you brought good news?” His tone was soft in a way that was rare to see from the actual Yamamoto, who was now doing his best to enter the character of a timid yet determined princess.

“Milady, I would take my life before becoming a disgrace for the country. The beast has been slain.” Hibari didn’t fall behind either, fully embracing his role as an elegant knight.

Hibari made his way to the throne, kneeling down in front of his lady. With an almost otherworldly ease, he took Yamamoto’s hand and kissed it.

It sent shivers down Yamamoto’s spine. He would gladly fawn over the act any other day, but he had business to take care off.

“My knight, no words will ever express my tha-” Yamamoto was cut off mid-sentence by Hibari lips curling into a smirk.

_ Oh fuck it’s not thanks _

“M-my knight, no words will ever express my  _ gratitude _ for you.” 

Hibari's face returned to an acted-calmness.

_ Saved at the last second. _

“Milady, truly, there is a way to repay.”

“We… No, I shall provide anything you ask, my knight.” 

Hibari took both Yamamoto’s hand into his own, and with the most loving look to ever come out of the prefect, he said “Give me your heart, milady, and I need nothing else in the world.”

Yamamoto could feel his face getting redder.  _ Holy shit he is good. _

But he  _ would  _ show he knew the damn script. He would replay that very scene around 150 times before bed anyway.

_ Just one more line. _

“We shall have a summer wedding, my knight...or should I say, my love… Embrace me, and never let go, for all eternity, beyond the unknown, let’s make our love known to all the gods…” 

_ Nailed it! _

Hibari then paused, as if waiting for something else.

“Ah, end scene!” Yamamoto saw he had forgotten to give the command, but after saying that, once more Hibari’s smirk made itself known.

“No, it’s not the end of the scene.”

“What? No, I’m pretty sure it is…”

“There is one part missing.”

Yamamoto could only blush as he felt Hibari’s lips over his own, so gently it was almost hard to believe who was doing the kissing.

It only lasted a couple of seconds, with Hibari returning to his serious face as soon as they separated, while Yamamoto desperately tried to hide his red face.

“It is a kissing scene. Why do you think they choose us for the role?”

His tone was a little bit wavering, but it was enough for a reply. “B-because...I look good in a dress?”

“That is just a bonus. I suppose they assumed we had kissed already.”

Yamamoto managed to fight off some of his shame enough to look at Hibari with playfully angry eyes. “G-geez, Hibari…I wanted our first kiss to be under moonlight! O-or rain!”

“You still got a chance.”

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure you can have your first kiss just once.”

“But you see,  _ I  _ kissed you.  _ You  _ didn’t kiss me. You still get a shot at your perfect first kiss.” and with that, Hibari turned his back to Yamamoto, making his way to the exit. “Take a better look at the script.”

He was just about to leave when Yamamoto shouted his name.

He still didn’t face Yamamoto, but paused at the door frame, regardless. “What is it?”

“Next time, I will be the one to make you blush! Mark my words!”

This time, Hibari smiled sincerely.

“Do your best, princess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For KHR Week on twitter! This time, it's just silly. Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome!


End file.
